Oh Kagome
by Awesome wolf writer
Summary: Sesshomaru was just about to mate the one he loves: Kagome. But when things take an unexpected turn and Kagome gets turned into a five-year-old... "Kagome put that down!" "I don't wanna!" "Oh Kagome..."
1. Chapter 1

Oh Kagome….

Chapter 1: A love that lasted?

Tonight was the night! It was finally time for Sesshomaru to mark what was his. A beautiful gem: Kagome. Ever since his stupid half-breed brother chased his clay pot to the ends of hell, he left behind a grieving girl who loved him. He then knew it was his destiny to pick up the pieces, and after three years of courting her, he finally decided it was time.

In those three years major things happened. Sesshomaru committed himself to her, so when she suggested he live in her time, he didn't hesitate to say yes. Sesshomaru started gathering all the information he could, and he even admitted he was impressed with how humans advanced. Sesshomaru soon got a job as an attorney, and got paid very nicely…Now all he needed to do next was take Kagome and make her his…

Sesshomaru paced outside the school building. Where was she? It has been over twenty minutes, and she still hasn't shown up. Pacing some more, he let his mind wonder to Kagome. He could only imagine the things he could do…

"Sesshomaru?" A small sweet voice called

The scent of cherry blossoms danced in his nose, he watched as his to-be mate walked over to him with a bright orange summer dress. Her sea ocean blue eyes sparkled, while her raven black hair swayed with the wind.

His eyes suddenly turned red.

Kagome giggled, "Hey Sesshomaru, you in there?" She said while knocking on his head.

"This Sesshomaru is right in front of you," He stepped closer. "And we disapprove your dress."

Kagome frowned and pretended to be hurt, "You…Don't like it?"

Sesshomaru's eyes lost their red demonic hue. Kagome watched as his eyes changed back into their original liquid gold.

He kissed her hand, "Of course I love it." A sudden spark of amusement sparked his eyes. "But we wouldn't want any other man looking at you like I do right?"

Sesshomaru picked her up by the waist and kissed her, she gasped and that gave him the right to invade her mouth. She moaned then pushed him away.

"Alright Mister, no more kisses for you." She pretend scolded.

"Aww…." Sesshomaru whined

"So Kags, whatcha' want to do until 'tonight'." Sesshomaru growled into her ears. As always, Kagome blushed.

"Well…" Kagome started, pushing him away from her. "I need to grade papers, print out homework sheets, calculate grade point averages…"

Sesshomaru looked at her, "No, you're not doing any of that because we're going to the movies."

Kagome blinked, "We are?"  
"Yes, now let's go!"

"_You must let me have you, you...are the one!" _A demon man said.

"_But…I…I am a miko…How can we love when we are opposites?_"

"_We will learn…"_

Kagome's eyes stretched in wonder as the two kissed. Sesshomaru looked at her and tried to figure out what she was thinking.

_She's wondering if she will have a good relationship with me._

He put his arm around her and pushed her closer to him. She in return smiled at him. He then smirked. Victorious.

By the time the movie was over, it was five o' clock.

"What do you want to do now Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, we could go take a stroll in the park. I could finish some papers and we could have some ice cream together." She retorted.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Let's do it."

The bright sun shone through the thick vegetation, many people where at the park on this lovely day. And Sesshomaru had a mission to get Kagome to spend more time with him, and grade those papers later. He was about to mate her damnit!

Sesshomaru walked down the street with Kagome on the right side, trying to grade as many papers as she could. Suddenly, a gust of wind pushed and pulled the papers from her hand.

"No! My papers!" She exclaimed

We watched as the papers flew away into the beyond. She gritted her teeth.

"I'll be fired if I don't get those papers back."

"I know Kagome, but there's nothing I can really do." He lied.

He really hated lying to her, but they rarely ever get to get out like this.

"Alright." She said, giving a surrendering sigh.

They walked once more and then Sesshomaru grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked panting from how fast he was going.

"To my favorite spot." He answered.

After five minutes of walking, Kagome started to look around.

"Close your eyes…" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome pouted, "I don't want to!"

Sesshomaru put on his fake mad face, "Now!"

Kagome stuck her lip out and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru had to keep from laughing; she looked adorable with her lip out.

They walked a little more until Sesshomaru finally told Kagome to open her eyes. She gasped it was beautiful.

The area was cleared out; it had nothing but grass that was properly maintained. The sun's rays didn't exactly hit them; it hit them at an angle which made the grass warm to sit on. In the middle was a giant fountain with animals carved in it.

"Ice cream, anyone?" Sesshomaru said while holding out her favorite flavor.

"Cookie dough? How did you know that was my favorite?" Kagome asked.

"Well… Let's just say, after watching you eat a giant bowl of _my _cookie dough, I though you would have like this flavor." He answered while smiling.

Kagome blushed with embarrassment, "I-I didn't k-know it w-was y-yours."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really? Even though I practically told you 'Do not eat the cookie dough?'."

Kagome blushed once more. "Wait a second! You didn't say it was _your _cookie dough, so how should I have known not to eat it?"

Sesshomaru fake growled, "Because it is mine!" He jumped on her and they rolled on the grass. Kagome gasped then giggled as the soft grass tickled her. A leaf suddenly landed on his head. Kagome burst into a laughing fit.

"What?" He said as he notched an eye brow. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, but you look like a kitsune who failed their first transforming test with that leaf on your head!" Kagome said barely getting the words out before she went into another giggling fit.

Sesshomaru looked up to see the leaf; he then killed it with his poison claw.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"Yes much better."

By the time the two got back from the park it was getting dark.

"Oh my…It's getting late." Kagome said walking towards the door.

Sesshomaru immediately grabbed her arm. "You're not going home tonight, love.

Kagome looked in his eyes, but hers were clouded with confusion.

He bent down on one knee and pulled out a golden box.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" He said slowly.

Kagome looked at him her eyes clouded with a strong emotion that he couldn't read. What was it? Pain? Hurt?

Something gripped his neck and interrupted his thoughts, it was Kagome she was _hugging_ him.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you Sesshomaru!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru figured it out, the emotion was joy. That's was the one thing that attracted him to her. Her hidden emotions.

Kagome then kissed Sesshomaru. He invaded hr mouth with his tongue, and that made her moan in his mouth. He picked her up and walked up stairs to his room. He began to take her shirt off and succeeded. He took her shirt off and praised her body. He was about to go lower until..

CRASH!

"If I can't have her, _no one_ can!" The spider hanyo yelled.

"Naraku!" He growled. Naraku grabbed Kagome and headed out he window.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Sesshomaru!" She called, her voice fainting as Naraku was getting away.

Everything in Sesshomaru snapped.

Jumping out the window, he turned into his giant dog form causing the rest of his clothes to rip off.

"Kagome!" He howled. Therewas no response other than the screams of everyone who crossed his path

Kagome looked at Naraku wide-eyed, "You don't need me, you have Kikyo!"

"This is not about her, I just don't like seeing Sesshomaru happy." He said. He held out a bottle of something.

"Drink it!" He ordered.

"No" Kagome said, but she realized her error as Naraku shoved the liquid down her throat when she spoke. She felt herself getting smaller and smaller…

When Sesshomaru got there, it was too late.

"Kagome?"

A little girl poked her head out of the bushes.

He looked at her, horrified, and even though he didn't know it, she had the same expression.

Naraku grabbed her from behind.

"Alright Sesshomaru, I have made the closest thing dear to you a small little child. If you obey my wishes I will bring her back unharmed."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, her bottom lip trembling, but not wails came from her.

An idea flooded his head.

He changed his from and pulled out Bakusaiga and sliced Naraku.

He fizzed away shouting and swearing.

He then put away his sword and looked at the little five year old girl trembling.

_Oh Kagome…._

_=========== Authors Note ========_

Hi'ya guys It me, and I'm back from the dead! This whole months been out of whack from me so yeah… Read and review plz


	2. Chapter 2: Behaving like a five-year-old

Oh Kagome…

Chapter 2: Behaving like a five-year-old.

"Alright Kagome, come here." Sesshomaru called.

She looked at him like he had just lost his mind, "First of all, are you _crazy_? My mom told me not to talk to strangers and I don't even know _who_ you are much less _what _you are!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru sighed,_ very talkative for a five year old_. He thought to himself.

"And_ second_ of all, how in the name of Kami do you know my name?"

He thought for a second, "Because I was…uh…bringing you to the park! And you ran away!" He explained.

Kagome held a disgusted face, "no wonder I ran away." She muttered to herself.

Sesshomaru growled, clearly getting upset with her smart aleckness.

"Whoa dog boy, don't get mad at me because you're lying."

Sesshomaru stopped growling as curiosity set in, "How did you know I am a dog demon and that I'm lying to you?" He said. If she knew he was lying, he wasn't going to challenge her.

She blinked at him, "You're a demon? Like from hell?"

"Just answer the question!" He pressed.

She huffed, "I'm a miko, you little dum, dum! I can read your energy flow and when you lied; your heartbeat ran faster causing you flow to run quicker as well, as a demon aren't you the opposite of me? You should at least know what I am!" She explained

Sesshomaru didn't really check if she was a miko this age because his demon was really used to the older Kagome around so he put his demonic barrier down.

"You're right." He said hating every word, and hating it even more when he saw a glint of satisfaction on her face. "But I really didn't think it mattered, seeing that you are just a little girl, no threat to me." He smirked

She growled at him.

"Let me take you home."

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"I'll give you some ice cream!"

"N-what kind of ice cream?"

"Cookie dough!"

"Yay! Okay, I'll go."

Sesshomaru knocked on the door of the Higurashi residence.

"This isn't me house, this is grandpa's house."

Sesshomaru kept knocking.

"This isn't my house, quiet before you wake grandpa!"

Sesshomaru ignored her.

Before he knew it Kagome was on his back strangling him.

"You little brat get off of me!" He strained to say.

The door opened.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Hikashi Higurashi said.

"Mommy!" Kagome screamed. She then stopped. "Mommy why are you so _old_?"

Hikashi gasped, "Is this my granddaughter?!" She asked.

Sesshomaru laughed nervously, " , you better sit down."

"WHAT!" Hikashi yelled.

"Heh...Yeah...That's your actual daughter…" He explained.

"So you're saying hell itself made my Kagome drink a liquid that made her five again."

Sesshomaru had forgotten that 'Naraku' meant 'Hell.'

"No, Naraku was his name."

"Alright then."

We heard a scream outside.

Rushing out the door we saw Kagome on top of Souta holding a sharp stick.

"Who are you and what are you doing at my house?" She growled raising the stick to his throat.

"Are you my niece?" He asked.

"No! My name is Kagome Ka-Go-Me!" She yelled raising the stick to his jugular.

"Kagome!" Her mother called.

"You're safe for now heathen!" She said as she got off of him.

_I wonder what it was like when she has her period…_ He thought. He imagined a Godzilla version of Kagome. He chuckled to himself.

"What's going on?" Souta asked Sesshomaru "And who are you?"

"I'm Sesshomaru." He said. Sota still looked puzzled. "InuYasha's brother…" He finally said.

"Oh wow!" He exclaimed "You must be proud of your brother and how he helped and saved Kagome all those time! Is he here? Can I see him!? InuYasha! InuYasha come out, it's your fan, Sota!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched continuously, Souta's loud yelling hurt his ears. Why does his half-breed brother get all the fans?

"Souta, come inside!" His mom yelled.

"But I'm looking for InuYasha!" He argued.

"Now!" She ordered. "Or I will let Kagome loose."

She put Kagome at the window, she was grinning with a deadly glint in her eyes, and she breathed on the glass and made an inscription. It read:

**COME IN OR DIE**

Both Souta and I looked at each other and shivered. He had this new feeling inside of him. It was a deep insecure feeling. He then knew what it was. He actually feared for his life! Was this how the little tiny helpless demons he killed felt?

We both walked inside the house with caution.

"Alright Souta, now that you're here, I have something to tell you." Hikashi started.

"Okay…" He said slowly. He looked at Kagome who now had a muzzle on that smelled like Buyo.

"Kagome here was turned into a younger version." She explained.

"So, it's still Kagome, but she's five, right?" Souta asked.

"Correct."I said.

"Alright little sis." He said mockingly.

Kagome made an inhuman growl, "I never had a brother, and come to think of it, your stomach looks pretty flat mom."

"Mom what is she talking about?" Souta asked.

Hikashi looked at her daughter in horror, "Sesshomaru come with me…"

Once she pulled him to the side she spoke, "Sesshomaru, this is bad, very, very bad!" She stressed.

"What's the problem now?" He groaned.

"When Kagome was five, I was heavily pregnant with Souta. So, if she remembers when I was pregnant with him, then she must remember when her father died!" She said franticly.

"This is bad…how?" 

She stared at him, "It means if she remembers when her father died, she could be frozen with shock and her miko powers would react to her emotions!"

"Okay then, we have to make up things."

They both turned to Kagome.

"What's wrong? You still haven't given me an answer about your stomach." Kagome suddenly gasped. "You lost it didn't you? Dad was supposed to take you to the hospital but you lost it on the way, right?"

Hikashi looked at Sesshomaru and mouthed 'She can't remember anything about her father'

"Uhh…Well… Yeah! That's what happened…She had a miscarriage."

"Aww…I wanted a baby brother." She started to cry.

Sesshomaru took a step forward, but was pushed back by Hikashi, "Go tell Souta what we're doing!" She whispered.

He nodded and walked away.

"Souta!" Sesshomaru called.

"What?" He said with anger laced in the one word.

"Your mom didn't mean it; we have to tell Kagome lies so she won't purify us all!" He explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain, just remember, don't be offended."

He walked in to see a sleeping Kagome in her mother's arms. He took the time to look at the resemblance. Her mom had black hair, but had grey eyes. They only looked alike in the hair. He sighed, if he knew there would be all of this trouble, he would have kept Kagome in the Feudal era.

_Oh Kagome…_

_================ Authors Note ==================_

Hi'ya guys it's me! Thank you for the helpful comments; they made me want to get it done today! Plz Read and review! Thanks!


End file.
